The present invention relates to an electrolyte for an electrolytic capacitor and the capacitor formed therewith.
There has been an ongoing demand for ever smaller electrical components to support the continual drive to smaller devices. Of particular interest for the present invention is the demand for smaller, yet higher energy density, electrolytic capacitors. This demand has exhausted the current technical capabilities thereby requiring further advances in the art. Such an advance is provided herein.
Electrolytic capacitors, particularly tantalum-based capacitors, have been prepared utilizing aqueous solutions of ethylene glycol with ionogens such as acetic acid and phosphoric acid and ammonium acetate. Capacitors of this type are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,222. While these capacitors have historically fulfilled many of the necessary requirements electrolytes containing ethylene glycol are not as thermally and electrically stable as desirable.